onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A/B/C
A, B, and C are all Cipher Pol Agents from Cipher Pol Three. All three of them have eaten the Inu Inu no Mi: Model: Cerberus. Appearance of A A is a tall man that wears a black suit with the tie straight. As with all of his companions he wears a mask. His mask is a doctor's mask. The most pronounced about him is his white hair with black bangs. He has black eyes. Appearance of B B is a tall woman that wears a black suit without the tie. As with all of her companions she wears a mask. Her mask is a fox mask that covers her whole face. She has black short hair. Appearance of C C is a tall man that wears a black suit with a crooked tie. He also wears white latex gloves so he doesn't get his hand's dirty. As with all of his companions he wears a mask. His mask is a black gas mask that has a X on the left eye. Personality of A A is a quiet man who doesn't like to talk much. He does like to be with his companions so that they could use their ability when they need to. He is the smartest of the group. Personality of B B is always quiet. She never talks and rarely shows any emotions. Unless she's laughing at C and his goofy antics. She likes to be with her companions so that they could use their ability when they need to. She is the meanest of the group. Personality of C C is the talker of the group. He normally talks so much that people can't stand to be around him. He is extremely goofy and is only like this so he can hear B laugh. He is a germaphobe. He is the nicest of the group. Before he ate his devil fruit Constantine was a Serious man who couldn't take a joke. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Aside from their devil fruit abilities they are all masters of one form of Rokushiki each while they know the others. A is the master of Tekkai and uses it in conjunction with his fighting style. His fighting style is based around Boxing. He uses metal gloves to increase the damage from his punches. B is the master of Rankyaku and uses it in conjunction with her fighting style. Her fighting style is based around Taekwondo. She wears metal boots to increase the damage from her kicks. C is the master of Soru and uses it in conjunction with his fighting style. His fighting style is similar to that of Sanji as he also believes that hands shouldn't be used to fight. He wears metal boots to increase the damage from his kicks. He mastered the Soru Rokushiki so his metal boots don't make him any slower. Devil Fruit All three of the Agents have eaten the Inu Inu no Mi: Model: Cerberus a Mythical Zoan type devil fruit. Unlike most devil fruits this one makes the consumer become split up into three people. It gives them all a different looking hybrid form. A Hybrid- A's hybrid form makes him look more dog-like. He takes on the form of a Rottwieler. B Hybrid- B's hybrid form makes her look more dog-like. She takes on the the look of a Husky but with a sleeker look. C Hybrid- C's hybrid form makes him look more dog-like. He takes on the form of a Doberman. In both his full form and hybrid form his left eye is replaced by a giant X were it would normally be. All the forms give them a boost in strength and stamina. They all have the ability to control some type of fire that they can generate. They call this fire Hellfire. The Beast form can only be used when all of them are beside each other and if their all relatively fine. The form takes them all into a sphere of energy and then they burst out a giant three-headed dog or Cerberus. Cerberus's personality depends on the head. The head on the Right Left is B so it's more prone to attack. The head on the Left is A so it's more prone to Defend. While C in the head in the middle so it's more prone to do what ever it want. Like most people in their beast form they can also talk. B is more prone to talk in this form than any other form. Their fur is also coated in the hellfire they create and they can also now breath it. Trivia - C original Name was Richard Constantine Category:Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Cipher Pol Agents